


Deals with a Stranger

by RyspositoWritings



Category: Castle, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossover, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyspositoWritings/pseuds/RyspositoWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier Esposito goes to a bar to brood about his feelings for a certain blue eyed co-worker. He meets a man with stunningly green eyes who has almost the exact same problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea I had that wouldn't leave me alone.

It was love.

Had to be. All the signs were there. He felt weak in the knees, all the songs made sense, and coming to work sometimes made him nauseous.

And the worst part? He couldn’t do anything about it.

So, what does the average New Yorker do when faced with an unsolvable problem? There were many bars to choose from.

Javier Esposito ended up deciding on one of his less frequented bars. Walking into a bar where everyone knew you were a cop often caused tension. Tonight was about drinking away problems with the rest of the sad and depressed people of New York.

When he walked into the bar, he took a second to realize that he’d never actually been in this particular bar before, he’d seen it, but never actually stepped inside. It wasn’t terribly crowded, seeing as how not many people went drinking on a Tuesday night, but there were a few people around playing pool and ordering drinks.

He took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer, starting with something light and then planning on working his way up to the hard liquor. He didn’t want to get too smashed. He was working tomorrow, after all.

He sat in silence and worked through the beer, letting the alcohol start to muddle his brain slightly. He had just ordered his second beer when he noticed someone sit a few stools away from him.

The man didn’t seem all that significant. Just your average Joe having a drink on a Tuesday night. The drink in question was whiskey, which told Esposito that the man had a lot on his mind he wanted to forget.

It wasn’t the hard exterior or the air of sadness he had about him that compelled Esposito to start a conversation, it was the fact that this man held himself like a soldier. And, already, they had something in common.

“Rough day, huh?” Esposito asked, taking a drink of his beer.

The man swallowed down some whiskey and chuckled. “You might say that.”

Esposito nodded before taking another drink. “Yeah,” He said. “Work’s a bitch.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” The man said, smiling over at him. 

Esposito was taken aback by the insanely green eyes. The guy had a...nice face. Esposito couldn’t lie. “Yeah?” He asked. “What line of work are you in?”

The man gave him a sideways glance before finally answering. “Well, let’s just say it’s not for the feint of heart.”

What the fuck did that mean? “Huh.” Esposito said softly.

“What about you?” The man asked, stepping off his stool and sitting next to Esposito, whiskey in hand. “What do you do?”

“Homicide detective,” Esposito said, completely forgetting he wasn’t going to be a cop tonight.

“So, you’ve seen some shit.” The man said matter-of-factly.

Esposito chuckled. “You can say that again.”

“Me too.”

They drank in comfortable silence for a time before Esposito spoke again.

“So, this job that ain’t for weak people,” He smiled when the man gave a soft chuckle. “That why you’re here drinking on a weeknight?”

The man took another drink. “You might say that.” He said after a while.

“It’s a chick, isn’t it?” Esposito said, reading all the telltale signs of a man in unrequited love.

The man turned to him. “I guess you could say that.”

“That your answer to everything?” Esposito asked, smiling.

The man gave a half smile. “Yeah, you might say that.”

Esposito laughed. “How about I buy you a beer, uh…”

“Dean,” he said, offering a handshake which Esposito accepted.

“Javier,” Esposito said, ordering two more beers.

“So, Javier,” Dean said once they got their drinks. “You know why I’m here. Why are you here?”

“Ah,” Esposito hadn’t considered Dean might be as nosey as he was. “Well, I’m here because of...someone.”

Dean nodded in understanding. “They always send us straight to the bar, don’t they?”

“Fuckin’ ridiculous.” Esposito agreed.

“So this ‘someone’ who’s got you drinking on a Tuesday night. Cute?”

“Oh god, like you wouldn’t believe.” Esposito sighed, swallowing some beer. “Perfect in pretty much every aspect.” He smiled as he thought about his “someone”. “Blue eyes.” He said softly. “Like...insanely blue. Almost as if...they’re not from this world.”

Dean nodded his head. “Mine too. I mean, my someone.” He said quickly. “What is it about the eyes?”

“I dunno, man, but they drive me crazy.” He sighed again. “Work’s a bitch.”

“So, you work with ‘em.” Dean chuckled. “Me too.”

Esposito smiled over at him. “No wonder we’re drinking in the middle of the week.”

“Only way to get through to the end.” Dean shrugged. “Well, I don’t see hi- them often. Kinda pops in and out. Never sure when they’re gonna show up again.”

“That’s better than my situation.” Esposito said. “We literally sit next to each other every day.”

“That’s rough, man. But at least you get to see ‘em.” He shrugged and then said softly, “I don’t even know if he’s ever comin’ back.”

Esposito swallowed hard. “He?” He asked.

The dark blush that crept up Dean’s neck settled somewhere around his ears. “Uh…” He said, clearing his throat.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, man.” Esposito assured him. “I don’t judge.” He paused. “In fact, uh...mine is...a ‘he’ too…” He looked down into his beer.

“Wow.” Dean said, then laughed. “We’re a mess.”

Esposito nodded. “Truer words have never been spoken, my friend.” He took a drink. “And, I mean, it’s not even that he’s a guy, you know? There’s the chance that maybe he’s not into guys, of course, but I don’t even think it’s allowed. No one’s ever been allowed to date their partner.”

Dean shrugged. “You could keep it a secret.”

“From Gates?” Esposito scoffed. “That lady notices everything. Chances are she already suspects something.”

“Nah, she probably just thinks you guys are best friends.” Dean took a swig of beer. “That’s what my brother thinks.”

“Your brother doesn’t know?”

“Nah, not Sammy. He’s got other things to worry about anyway.”

Esposito nodded. “So, dating this guy isn’t gonna violate any rules or anything?”

“You know, I’m honestly not sure. We’re in different...departments, but there could be a rule about it.”

“Yeah, I’m using the same excuse. Sometimes I tell myself to just be a man and tell him, but then I decide it’s not worth it to lose our jobs.”

Dean took a minute. “But are you sure?” He asked after a while.

“I’d rather not be unemployed.” Esposito said.

“Yeah, but you have to see him every day. I mean, that’s gotta be torture.”

“Well, what about you? You hardly see him.”

Dean nodded and then took a long time finishing off his beer. “I think you should tell him.” He said finally. “This feelin’ I’ve got. It sucks. And I...hate to think there are other people with this problem. I think you should tell him.”

“What about you?” Esposito challenged.

“What about me?”

“I think you should tell your guy.”

Dean scoffed.

“I’m serious, man.” He set his beer down. “How about this? We make a deal. You tell your guy, I’ll tell mine, and we see what happens.”

“Make a deal with a stranger?”

“Hey, I ain’t that strange.” Esposito smiled. “Come on. We’re brooding in a bar on a Tuesday night because we ain’t got the balls to do what we have to do.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “And how do I know you’re gonna follow through?”

Esposito thought for a minute. “We meet back here on Friday. Bring our guys. If they reject us, we come alone. If we chicken out, we don’t come at all.”

Dean sighed. “Okay.” He said softly.

Esposito smiled. “Alright.”

“I may not be able to get in touch with him.” Dean said. “But I’ll see what I can do.”

“Sounds good to me, bro.” Esposito said, standing. “Same time. Friday.”

“Friday.” Dean confirmed.


	2. Rysposito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esposito gets the guts to tell him

Esposito said nothing the next day. At one point he almost did, but ended up chickening out in the end.

Ryan stayed oblivious to the whole thing, not once noticing that Esposito was watching almost everything he did. Beckett didn’t catch on either. None of the detectives in the entire precinct noticed anything.

So, of course, it was only natural that the writer caught on and cornered Esposito before he could go out to his car.

“So,” Castle said, blocking the way to the elevator.

“So?” Esposito asked.

“Ryan.” Was all Castle said, as if that explained it.

Esposito raised an eyebrow. “What about Ryan?” He asked.

Castle crossed his arms over his chest. “You’ve been staring at him all day. I’ve been trying to figure out if your face is depicting fear or lust.” A lightbulb went on in his head. “Possibly fear of lust.” He said, smiling.

Esposito rolled his eyes. “Go home, Castle.”

“Come on, Zito. Tell me what’s going on.” Castle said, his tone more serious.

Esposito sighed. “Look, Castle, if something was going on, you’d be the last person I tell.” He brushed past the writer and headed for the elevator.

“Okay, but I think you should at least tell Ryan.” Castle called to him just before the shiny metal doors shut.

Esposito swallowed. “That’s the plan, Castle.” He said softly, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

He had to do it tomorrow. Either that or Friday, but he really didn’t want to spend any more days worrying about it.

Esposito didn’t know why he was keeping to the deadline. Dean probably wasn’t planning to anyway which would mean this whole thing would be for nothing.

No, not for nothing. He said to himself when he slumped in his car. This was a long time coming and if Esposito never made his move he would forever regret it. He needed to do this. The ultimatum was just pushing things along.

The next day was much of the same, except Esposito kept catching Castle’s eye. It was unnerving the way Castle kept staring at him, an eyebrow raised and a pointed expression on his face.

But it wasn’t until about four-thirty that Esposito finally made his move.

The paperwork had been finished and everyone was hoping to leave the precinct early.

“Ugh, looks like rain.” Beckett said, staring out the window.

“I told you you should’ve brought a coat.” Ryan said, his blue eyes twinkling. “I can always tell when it’s going to rain.”

As Ryan grabbed his coat, Esposito cleared his throat.

“Uh...Kevin?”

Ryan turned, his expression surprised when Esposito used his first name instead of his surname. “Yeah?” He asked.

“Can I...um...talk to you?”

Ryan shrugged. “Sure.” He said, placing his coat back on his chair.

Castle and Beckett exchanged a look, Castle excited and Beckett confused, as their partners walked away.

Esposito led the way to an empty interrogation room and shut the door once Ryan had entered.

“What’s up?” Ryan asked, his expression a little concerned. And for good reason. Esposito was definitely acting weird and he knew it.

“Look, I…” He sighed and decided on a different approach. “How long have we known each other?”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Is this your way of telling me you want a new partner?”

“Oh god no!” Esposito said quickly. “I just...I’m really bad at this.”

“Bad at what? You haven’t said anything.”

“That’s the point.” Esposito growled softly in frustration. “I’m not good at...talking about things.”

Ryan shrugged. “We talk all the time, Javi.”

“Yeah, but not about stuff like this.”

“I’m lost, man. What are we even talking about?”

Esposito took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. “I like you.”

It took Ryan a second to respond. “I like you too.” He said with a smile.

“No, I mean…” He took a step toward Ryan. “At the risk of sounding like a kid, I...like like you.”

Ryan cocked his head to the side. “Like like me? You mean…”

Esposito shrugged. “Yeah.”

Ryan swallowed.

They stood in silence for the longest time, Ryan trying to wrap his head around this new information and Esposito waiting on bated breath for his answer.

When none came, Esposito’s heart sank. He couldn’t say he was surprised. This was definitely the response he’d expected. He’d just hoped against hope that maybe Ryan liked him back.

Obviously he’d been mistaken.

He took a step back and all but sprinted out of the room, Ryan’s distant yell of “Javi!” falling on deaf ears.

He snatched his coat from the back of his chair and bypassed the elevator, taking the stairs as fast as he could. When he made it out of the precinct, the rain had already begun and he was drenched in seconds.

“Javier!”

At Ryan’s call Esposito stopped in his tracks. He took a deep breath and swallowed before turning around to find his soaking wet partner who had apparently forgotten his coat on his chair. The rain soaked through his blue shirt and matted his usually perfect hair down. It didn’t make him look any less hot, though he did look a little more like a drowning cat.

“Ryan, you don’t have to-”

“Javi, listen to me.” Ryan shouted, trying to be heard over the heavy rain that neither of them seemed to care about at the moment. “I was surprised, that’s all. I didn’t know what to-”

“You don’t have to sugar coat it.” Esposito interrupted, all his defensive walls up.

“I’m not. I’m telling you the truth here, will you let me?” He took a step forward. “I’ve been wanting you to say those exact words to me since the moment I first shook your hand. Ever since I started working here, you’ve been extra nice to me and at first I thought something was there. When you never made a move, I just assumed you wanted to be friends. So I never made a move either. What you just said...I was surprised. The moment I’d been waiting for for years was happening and I didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry for making you run. I was just...taken aback.”

They had inched toward each other during Ryan’s small speech and now just a few small steps would effectively close the gap.

“You’re sayin’...” Esposito swallowed. “You’re sayin’ you feel the same way?”

Ryan’s face broke into a smile, the rain still dripping down his cheeks and off his chin.

Esposito took those last few steps and grabbed Ryan’s face in one hand before planting a very watery kiss on his lips. Ryan moved his arms up and around Esposito’s neck and Esposito in turn brought his arms around his partner, holding the soaking man close as the kiss became deeper and more hungry as if the two of them were dying of thirst and this was the only way to quench it.

Esposito pulled away when he felt Ryan shiver.

“You’re cold.” He said.

“Rain does that.” Ryan smiled. “You would think a little kissing would fix it.”

Esposito chuckled. “Let’s go get your coat.” He held his hand out and Ryan gratefully took it, intertwining their fingers.

They walked back into the precinct hand in hand.


	3. Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean procrastinates as long as he can.

Dean hadn’t said a word all day, just enough to finish up the case he and Sam had been working on. Sam noticed, of course, but he often would just let Dean brood by himself. Whatever it was that was bothering him would probably either blow over or Dean would offer the information himself.

On Thursday night, after a hunt, the two of them slumped down on their motel beds in their rain-soaked clothes and almost fell asleep immediately.

Sam lifted his head up. “What time are we leaving tomorrow?” He asked.

“Hmm?” Dean’s voice was muffled by his pillow.

“What time are we leaving for the bunker tomorrow?”

Dean turned his face toward his brother and hesitated. “I, uh...thought we’d leave on Saturday instead. Just take tomorrow to rest up. Plus...I got something I need to take care of.”

“Something you need to take care of?” Sam asked, sitting up.

“Yeah, Sam. An errand.” Dean said, defensive walls already up in anticipation for Sam’s usual questioning.

“And what am I supposed to do?” He asked instead of pressing for further details about Dean’s “errand”.

“I dunno, Sammy. I’m sure you’ll think of something.” He turned over. “Now shut up, I need to get some sleep.”

Sam’s frustrated sigh was not unheard, but Dean wasn’t going to start something. He needed sleep if he was going to tell a certain angel something very important in the morning.

Dean ended up falling asleep almost instantly which meant that he didn’t have much time to worry about anything before Friday morning rolled around.

Sam was already up and doing something on his computer by the time Dean decided to roll out of bed and take a shower. Once he’d scrubbed off all the grime and dried blood from last night’s hunt, he brushed his teeth, put on fresh clothes and then ended up just sitting on the corner of his bed. He’d intended to put on his boots, but stopped at the sudden realization that once he’d done that, he wouldn’t have anything to distract himself.

Sam cleared his throat after a minute. “Dean?” He said.

Dean looked up. Sam had already taken a shower but had apparently decided he was going to spend the day in his sweatpants and a t-shirt. Considering last night’s hunt and everything they’d been through over the years, it was probably a good thing Sam was planning on just lounging around, a pleasure that the brothers almost never were able to indulge in.

“You okay?” Sam asked, pulling Dean out of his thoughts.

“What? Oh, yeah. I was just...putting my shoes on.” To prove it, he grabbed his boots from the side of the bed and shoved the first one on his foot.

“About this errand.” Sam said as Dean finished lacing the first boot and moved on to the second.

Dean didn’t reply.

“Look, I’m not gonna make you tell me or anything. Just...if you need my help…”

Dean sighed and then gave his brother a half smile. “Thanks, Sammy, but...this is somethin’ I gotta do by myself.”

Sam nodded and watched as Dean grabbed his keys, gave a short wave, and stepped out of the room. “Tell Cas I said ‘Hi’.” He said before Dean could shut the door.

Dean gritted his teeth. Stupid smart brother.

He got in his car swiftly and decided to go out for some coffee and a donut before facing Cas. He couldn’t do this on an empty stomach, after all.

There was a coffee shop a little ways down the road and Dean made sure to take his time ordering. It was amazing how easy it was to procrastinate.

He sat down in one of the squishy chairs in the corner and sipped the sweet liquid. He’d gotten a large in order to waste even more time.

In all reality, he had plenty of time to waste. And, besides, he had his own plan for the day. If Cas accepted him, he wanted to spend the day with him. If Cas rejected him, he wanted to spend the day mentally preparing himself to meet Javier at the bar.

Dean didn’t know why he was keeping his end of the deal. That guy probably wasn’t going to be there anyway. But, either way his talk went, he was going to end up at a bar anyway, either to celebrate or drink away the pain. Might as well stick to the plan.

All too soon, he was finished with his coffee. He sighed and chucked the cup in the trash before stepping out of the shop and shoving his hands in his pockets. It had rained yesterday afternoon and all night and it was still overcast. Needless to say, it was a pretty cold and wet Friday morning.

He took a deep breath and then turned his face to the sky. “Hey, Cas.” He said softly, wary of the people around who were going to think him strange for talking to himself. “I, uh...I need to talk to you. Soon as you can. I mean, I know you’re busy, so there’s no rush. Just, uh...I’ll be in the car for a while so...whenever you got the time.”

He paused for a minute before heading back to his car. Once he rounded the corner he almost ran into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas!” Dean said, startled. “Uh...hey.”

“Hello.” Cas repeated. “What is it you needed?”

Dean swallowed, his heart pounding and his stomach clenching. “Uh...I needed to talk to you about something.”

“Alright.” Castiel said.

“Let’s…let’s go sit down.” Dean said, leading the way to a bench by a large tree.

Castiel sat gingerly, giving Dean a classic squint as he tried to assess why Dean was acting so strangely.

Dean took a second to collect his thoughts. “Look, Cas, this might sound weird but...this thing I gotta say. Well, it’s some big stuff. So just...bear with me here.”

Castiel nodded, wondering what “big stuff” Dean had to say.

“Well, it goes like this.” Dean started. “I’ve got this...feeling. A feeling I’ve never….felt this strong before...for another person. And it’s weird because my entire life I’ve been having different...evenings out with different...ladies….and- You’re not following, are you?”

Castiel’s face was one of confusion. “This feeling.” He said slowly. “Something in your stomach that feels like...there are thousands of bees inside you?”

Dean smiled. Of course Cas would associate it with bees. “Well, most people think it feels like butterflies, but yeah.”

Cas nodded. “When that person walks into a room, the feeling gets stronger.”

“Yeah, Cas. It gets a lot stronger. Almost to the point where-”

“You feel as though you’re about to burst.”

Neither of them seemed to notice how close they were sitting now.

Dean swallowed. “Yeah.” He whispered.

“This person, Dean.” Castiel said softly. “Do I know them?”

Dean took a second to answer, and not because of how close they were or how Castiel’s blue eyes seemed to bore into his green ones, but because this was it. The moment of truth. All signs pointed to Cas being very okay with it, but there was also the fact that Dean still hadn’t figured the guy out.

But dear god, was he fine with spending the rest of his life trying.

“Yeah, Cas.” Dean said softly. “You know him really well.”

“Him.” Cas said, his eyes flicking to Dean’s perfectly full lips.

“You.” Dean said, his voice almost a whisper.

Castiel’s eyes flicked back up at that one word and before Dean knew it they were kissing. Impossible to say who started it, but they were so fused together, it didn’t matter anymore.

Dean had a hand on Castiel’s jaw and Castiel kept his own hands down, possibly because he wasn’t sure how far Dean wanted to take this, but more than likely because he honestly didn’t know what to do with them.

So Dean, naturally, showed him. He put his hands on Cas’ shoulders and slowly brought them down to his arms and then to his soft hands sitting loosely in his lap. He threaded their fingers together before slowly leading Cas’ hands up and around Dean’s neck. Castiel understood the gesture and used his new position to pull Dean closer. Dean brought his hands around Castiel’s waist, never breaking the heated kiss that had shifted from merely lips to tongue and teeth.

Castiel probably could have gone forever, but Dean needed oxygen and ended up pulling away just enough to get some.

Even so, both of them were breathing heavy as they stared at each other in awe.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean said softly. “I think I might have a thing for you.”

Castiel smiled softly. “I might also have a thing for you.”

Dean chuckled and gave Castiel another sweet kiss.


	4. Thank You, Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys show off their boyrfriends.

“Wait, we’re meeting a random stranger in a bar?” Ryan asked as the two of them pulled up to the small building.

“Look, we don’t have to stay for long, I just can’t lose face with this guy.” Esposito said, killing the motor and looking over at his boyfriend.

“Lose face? If you don’t go in you probably won’t ever see the guy anyway and it won’t matter.” Ryan shrugged.

“We made a deal. I just want to make sure he held up his end.” Esposito stepped out of the car, Ryan right behind him.

“Well, did you hold your end up?” Ryan asked, stepping beside Esposito as the two of them walked toward the entrance to the bar.

Esposito smiled and grabbed Ryan’s hand. “Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

He opened the door and let Ryan in first and then followed him in and scanned the bar. Dean was nowhere in sight, but the bar was much more crowded than it was on Tuesday.

“C’mon, let’s get a seat at the bar.” Esposito said over the music and chatter. He put a hand on the small of Ryan’s back and led him to two stools at the end.

They ordered two beers and then Ryan turned to his boyfriend, an amused smile on his face. “Okay, man, what’re we doing here?”

Espo took a swig of beer and then sighed. “If I tell you, are you going to get mad?”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Well, I don’t know. Is it something that would piss me off?”

“I don’t think it would,” Esposito said, a blush crawling up his neck. “I just...I guess it might?”

“What, did you make out with this guy and then plan to meet up again or something?” Ryan asked, trying to get this ball rolling so he could figure out what the damn hell they were doing at a bar when they could be having fun on Ryan’s expensive queen-size memory foam bed.

Esposito sighed. “Okay, here’s the story.” He took another drink. “I came here Tuesday night and met this guy. Dean. The both of us got really drunk and started talking about…”

“Feelings?” Ryan supplied, knowing that Espo’s tongue got really loose when he was intoxicated.

Esposito shrugged and nodded. “Pretty much, yeah. So, anyway, I told him all about this really cute guy I work with who’s got these sexy blue eyes and hair that won’t quit-”

“Okay, I get the picture.” Ryan was smiling and blushing.

Esposito smiled. “So then he told me about this guy he works with. So, we made a deal that we would tell our guys and then meet back up here to make sure we went through with it. I mean, I’ll be honest, Kevin, getting the courage to talk to you about it was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. And, I dunno, I guess knowing there was someone out there in the same situation kinda...gave me courage.”

“And you thought that would make me mad?” Ryan asked, the corners of his mouth turned up.

“Well, it wasn’t originally my plan. I mean, I should’ve done this all on my own without the help of a random stranger.”

“When I meet this stranger, I might kiss him for giving you the balls to do it.” Ryan took a drink of his beer and then laughed at the look on Esposito’s face. “I’m joking, Javi. But I’ll still thank him.”

Esposito gave Ryan a quick kiss. “Speaking of which, where is he?”

“You lookin’ for me?”

The two of them turned to find a man with stunningly green eyes and possibly the most perfect face a human being can have. Standing next to him and holding his hand was a shorter man with dark hair and crazy blue eyes. He was wearing a suit with a blue tie that matched his eyes and a trenchcoat. He was standing very awkwardly.

Esposito made the note that his hair was very disheveled and wondered if Dean had anything to do with that.

“Dean.” Esposito smiled and stepped off his stool. “I wasn’t sure you were gonna make it.”

“I wasn’t sure you were going to be here.” His eyes flicked over to Ryan still sitting on his stool. “So, is this Mr. Perfect-in-every-aspect?”

Ryan blushed and glared at Esposito. “What did you tell him?”

“That you were perfect in every aspect, obviously.” Esposito laughed and waited for Ryan to stand before interlocking their fingers. “Dean, this is Kevin. Kevin, Dean.”

A shadow passed over Dean’s face at the name but it vanished almost as quickly as it came. “Kevin.” He greeted, shaking his hand. “This,” He said looking over. “Is Castiel. Cas, this is Kevin and Javier.”

“Hello.” Castiel said, his voice low and gravelly. He didn’t offer a hand, keeping it firmly meshed with Dean’s, but he nodded to the both of them in greeting.

“Well, now that we all know each other, should we get a beer?” Esposito asked.

“I’m game.” Dean said. “Cas?”

“Whatever you wish, Dean.” Castiel said.

The four of them made their way over to an empty booth in the corner that a group of friends had just left and Dean and Esposito left to the bar to order beers.

“I see what you mean about the eyes.” Dean muttered as they waited for the beers. “They’re like glass or something.”

“God, I know.” Esposito said. “It was nuts having to work with him. Every time he looked up from his computer I forgot how to talk for a minute.” He shook his head. “And what about your guy? Cas, right? His eyes are insane too.”

Dean was laughing. “Man, we fell hard.”

Esposito smiled. “We did, didn’t we?”

The two of them turned to find Ryan and Castiel in what looked like a very deep discussion.

“We got really lucky.” Dean said softly.

“We did.” Esposito said as Ryan laughed at something Castiel said. “Didn’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
